


google search what are virtues

by mystified (starryfuck)



Series: we fuck like god's watching [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Teasing, bottom Omi, but only for the beginning, maybe a lil sacrilegious but who cares when sexy, religious banter, sakusa in a nun outfit because i say so, semi-public, that one wilde scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/mystified
Summary: His eyes were rain and thunder and flood. His hands were hail and sleet and deluge. Atsumu was every conceivable natural disaster and Sakusa was drowning in him, already gone after a few touches.alternate title: chastity (lets fuck)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: we fuck like god's watching [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	google search what are virtues

**Author's Note:**

> so . how do the horny catholics feel abt this one huh

Sakusa was awfully clingy.

Atsumu smirked at the man who sat on his lap, legs splayed out and an arm around his neck, fingers grazing the hair at his nape. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Sakusa grumbled, cheeks an unusually bright red. 

“Can’t help it when you’re dressed like this and practically begging for me to touch you.”

“I’m not begging for anything,” Sakusa replied, fingers tugging at his hair–a warning if it weren’t for the way he flushed deeper. 

Atsumu’s smirk only grew and he placed his hand on Sakusa’s leg, rubbing his thumb along the scratchy fabric of the thigh high stockings. “Sweetheart, the way you’re sittin’ on me right now says otherwise. Actions speak louder than words, y’know.”

Sakusa was grateful for the music and dimmed lights. He hoped to god everyone else at the party had drunk too much to notice their surroundings, or how his legs spread just a little more. Or how his other hand grasped the front of Atsumu’s shirt. 

Or not looking at his nun outfit.

He hoped nobody saw his sexy nun outfit.   
  


“Shut up,” he replied, burying his face in the crook of Atsumu’s neck. 

Everything felt so, so warm. The flared long sleeves of his terribly short, tight dress were pushed up to his elbows and slipping down. He swore that the skin exposed from the boob window was sweating and he knew his shiny stilettos were dangling off his toes, but couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Sakusa’s face was on fire and his entire body was burning. And the fact that his stupid nun’s habit stuck to the back of his neck wasn’t helping in the slightest.

Atsumu almost cooed at the man in his arms, completely unravelled. 

“You look so good like this, baby,” he murmured, placing a hand on the small of his back and allowing his fingers to drag around in circles. The touch made Sakusa’s toes curl and he hissed another, “Shut up.”   
  


His voice was more hoarse than he wanted it to be and he frantically searched for something in him that clutched at any shred of decency. But all he found was the devastating  _ want _ for Atsumu’s hand on his thigh to inch higher. 

Atsumu hummed softly, hearing the audible crack in Sakusa’s composure. He cast an eye around the room, noting the few groups of people too drunk to notice anything or too tired to keep their eyes open. 

He continued to play with the edge of the thigh-high as he dropped his voice low and spoke into Sakusa’s ear. “You have two options. We go home or we find a room less occupied. I fuck you senseless either way.”

A whimper escaped Sakusa’s mouth before he could catch it and he curled into Atsumu’s chest, half embarrassed. 

“Anywhere. Don’t care.”

Breathless and an inch over the line of broken.

“What about right here then?”

Atsumu let the hand on his thigh slip the dress upwards and cup Sakusa’s bulge, adding pressure and grinning as he heard him moan into his neck. 

“Please don’t make so much noise, love,” Atsumu said, the hand on Sakusa’s back moving lower and gripping his ass. 

“Can’t when . . . when you’re– _ fuck. _ ”

Atsumu leaned into his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his jaw and grinding his palm harder against his dick. “Can't when I’m what? Use your words.”

“You’re an asshole,” Sakusa gasped out, back arching slightly. He pressed his face deeper into Atsumu’s neck and bit down on soft flesh, trying to keep his traitorous mouth quiet. 

Atsumu’s ego grew tenfold at Sakusa’s reaction and he continued to palm his hardening dick. “So, sweetheart,” he started, other hand now groping Sakusa’s ass. “What will it be? Someone else’s bedroom or our own?” 

He mouthed along his jaw, scraping teeth against tender flesh. Sakusa twisted Atsumu’s shirt in his hand as an involuntary whine fell from his mouth. “Our own. Don’t trust other people’s beds,” he replied, a mere whisper.    
  


“Gotchu.”

Atsumu took his hand off of Sakusa’s bulge and hooked it under his knees, bracing his other arm higher up on his back. Almost effortlessly, he swept up Sakusa in his arms and walked him past the distracted dregs of people and out the door.

“Ya make one hot nun, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu said with a laugh as he shut the door. It caused Sakusa to shoot him a glare and pull off the habit. “I hate you.”

“That’s not what yer dick said,” Atsumu replied in a sing-song voice, unable to dodge the hit to his head. 

Sakusa smiled at Atsumu’s yelp, then let out a sigh. “I hate Bokuto.”

“Not his fault ya made a bet with a man who could crush watermelons with his thighs.” 

Sakusa ignored him and continued, plucking at the edge of the boob window with a small pout on his face. “I hate this . . . hole,” he said, causing Atsumu to laugh. “Be quiet, emo. It’s sexy. Yer pecs ‘re lookin’ impeccable as always.”   
  


Sakusa crossed his arms and tucked himself into Atsumu’s chest, head resting on his shoulder in an attempt to hide the blush that roared back to full force. “You’re insufferable.”

“Yet yer datin’ me, so who’s the fool here?”

“Still you.”

They arrived at their car and Atsumu set Sakusa down gently, opening the door for him on his side before getting into the driver’s seat. He began driving out of the street and once the road was relatively clear, he placed his hand on Sakusa’s thigh.

“Careful.”

“‘Bout what, sweetheart?”

“ . . . Driving.”

Atsumu fought back his smile. “Always am.”

He knew they were 30 minutes away from their apartment, but he wanted to test how easily he could make Sakusa whimper again. 

Slowly, he inched his hand up his thigh, passing the edge of the stocking and circling his thumb along the skin. He could hear the hitch in Sakusa’s breath, one he clearly tried to hold back. 

They arrived at a stop light and Atsumu glanced at his boyfriend, face red and lips pressed together tightly. 

“You don’t hafta hold back,” Atsumu said, dropping his voice to the level he knew made Sakusa come apart. “It’s just us here.” 

Sakusa looked out the window and at the side mirror, watching as other vehicles began lining up behind them. “Us and all these other cars,” he replied stiffly, wariness seeping into his tone. 

Atsumu raised an eyebrow, meeting eyes with Sakusa who forced himself to keep eye contact. “Don’t pretend ya don’t find that hot.” 

He squeezed Sakusa’s thigh as a reminder of where his hands were and what he could do. His palm was cold against Sakusa’s warm skin, both a reprieve from the heat and an aggravation to the all consuming need for touch. 

The light switched to green and Atsumu continued driving, eyes returning to the road in front of him. They drove on for a few minutes before his gaze drifted to Sakusa’s face. His lip was caught between his teeth and his arms stayed crossed on his chest. 

Atsumu spoke up. “Backseat’s empty. Cleaned it last week.”

Silence passed like a storm, but Atsumu held steadfast with his statement. A provocation to the fire that the hand on his thigh made hotter. A promise to douse and quench and  _ satisfy _ .

Sakusa breathed out slowly. The thread that held his self control snapped. 

“Pull over.”

Atsumu did what he was asked and he parked on the side of the road. The neighbourhood was quiet and lamps were dim enough that the occasional passing car could have missed the couple.

Sakusa wasted no time and unbuckled his seatbelt, shucking off his heels and crawling into the backseat. The hem of his dress rode up and Atsumu wet his lips and slapped his ass. “Nice ass.”

Sakusa let out a sound that was in between a yelp and a moan, and the moment he sat down, he glared at Atsumu. “Don’t make me regret letting you fuck me in our car,” he said, roughly brushing his hair back with his hand.

“You make it sound like that’s not what you want.”

“Shut the fuck up and come here.”

Atsumu compiled and made his way to the backseat, seating himself on Sakusa’s lap and bringing him into a kiss, tongue licking its way into the heat of his mouth. 

His hand went up into Sakusa’s hair, other staying on his leg, hiking up the dress while Sakusa made himself useful and began fumbling with the buttons of Atsumu’s shirt. 

“Eager much?” he asked as they pulled apart.

Sakusa slid Atsumu’s shirt off and threw it to the front seat. “You’re the one who touched me at the party.”

“Got me there, babe,” he replied with a wink. He kissed a line down Sakusa’s jawline, to his neck, to the skin exposed by the cut in the dress. His hands worked the hem up to Sakusa’s waist which they held as he sucked a hickey on his chest, causing him to groan, head falling back.

Sakusa’s eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s neck, fingers splayed out on his undercut. 

“Hurry it up,” Sakusa panted, the ache in his dick getting harder to ignore with every touch.

“That’s not very nun-like of ya, Omi. Patience is a virtue.”

“So is generosity.”

Sakusa looked beautiful, even in the shadow of the late night and yellow street lamps. His hair was dishevelled and the state of undress he was in made Atsumu realise how hungry he had felt the entire night. Still, he wanted to see how far he could take the both of them.

“Jesus would want’cha to be patient.”

“Too bad, I don’t pray to him.” 

Atsumu’s eyes sparkled. “Who d’ya pray to then?”

Sakusa looked at the man in front of him for a second, surveying his features that could only have been shaped by the universe. He leaned in close and left a kiss below his ear.

“You.”

Atsumu’s hand moved from Sakusa’s waist to the sharp line of his apollo’s belt, dragging a finger from his hip to the band of his boxers, tugging it down. He lifted himself up and Sakusa helped him to slide him out of his underwear, keeping the stockings on.

Sakusa leaned back against the seat and he watched as Atsumu wrapped a hand around his length, almost reverently. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sakusa wet his lips at the feel of Atsumu’s hand, seeing greed paint itself in his gaze in broad strokes. “My eyes are up here,” he said, trying to tease, but it came out far too breathy to be brushed off as such.

“Shh,” Atsumu responded, sliding his free hand up Sakusa’s chest, feeling along every dip until he reached a nipple. “‘M praying to yer dick right now, love.”

Sakusa swallowed and kept his hands on Atsumu’s thighs. “I’m the one that should be praying at yours. Take off your pants . . . please.”

At the  _ please, _ Atsumu looked up at him. 

His eyes were rain and thunder and flood. His hands were hail and sleet and deluge. Atsumu was every conceivable natural disaster and Sakusa was drowning in him, already gone after a few touches. 

A car drove past and Atsumu murmured, “Just because you asked nicely.”

He removed his hands from Sakusa’s body and Sakusa felt like he could breathe. But at what cost? 

Atsumu moved to the seat next to him and unbuckled his belt, pulling down the zipper of his slacks. He took out his dick and gave it a few strokes, sighing softly.

Sakusa turned and sat himself on Atsumu’s lap again, this time facing him. “Let me do it,” he said, replacing Atsumu’s hand with his. With his free hand, he pulled a bottle of lube they kept in one of the compartments and poured some into his palm. 

Atsumu gripped Sakusa’s ass and groaned as he continued stroking, thumb running across his tip with each hurried movement. He sat up and returned to kissing up Sakusa’s neck and jawline, the intermittent bite resulting in a choked off moan. 

“You sound so pretty, darlin’,” Atsumu mumbled, trailing his fingers up his boyfriend’s spine, stopping at where the dress was bunched high on his waist. His eyes drifted upwards to meet Sakusa’s own. They were hazy and took a second to focus on Atsumu’s lips before leaning down and capturing them in a kiss.

Sakusa continued to stroke his length, pace faltering as Atsumu matched the action. He moaned into the kiss and Atsumu grinned against his lips, letting his tongue in and devouring every noise that escaped Sakusa’s mouth. 

On instinct, they broke apart when they heard a car drive past. They panted into the steadily warming air of the car and Sakusa loosened his hold on Atsumu’s dick. “What are you waiting for.”

Atsumu’s mouth formed an amused smirk. He tightened his hand around Sakusa, pumping it fast as he replied, “What are you asking for?”

“For– _ ah– _ for you to fuck me.”

Atsumu cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow with it. 

“Hm. Try again.” 

The hand on his dick didn’t let up and Sakusa opened his mouth to respond, only for a pitched moan to tumble out. A beautiful flush raced over his cheeks, and resignation was clear in his closed eyes and quiet sigh. 

“Fuck me,  _ please _ .” 

“Of course, my love.”

Atsumu took the bottle of lube and poured a liberal amount over his fingers. He pressed his hand to Sakusa’s back to prompt him to lean forward so he could press a finger into his hole. 

The sensation made Sakusa gasp, forehead dropping onto Atsumu’s shoulder and hands grasping at his hips. “More.”

Atsumu left kisses along Sakusa’s shoulder, his dress slipping off one side. He complied and inserted a second finger soon after, the intrusion causing Sakusa’s breaths to come out heavier, his nails digging into Atsumu’s skin. 

His eyes shut tight and he pressed up closer to Atsumu’s body. “More.” 

The hand on Sakusa’s back went up and tangled into his hair, gripping tightly as his other hand stretched him further. Atsumu murmured praises that easily spilled from his tongue but weighed more than the heavy atmosphere in the tight space of the car. 

A third finger. Another minute. 

Sakusa was a heap of moans and delicate sighs that made Atsumu feel like a god. He was rocking back on Atsumu’s fingers, still clutching at his hips. Every movement made their dicks brush against each other. 

“More.”

And who was Atsumu, if not a servant to the person right in front of him? 

Atsumu coated his dick with more lube and lined himself up with Sakusa’s entrance, a hand on his hip that held on so tightly it threatened to leave bruises on pale skin. He inserted himself slowly, so achingly slowly. Sakusa’s pants came out faster.

Atsumu bottomed out and Sakusa latched his teeth onto skin where neck met shoulder. Wavering whines escaped his mouth and Atsumu let his head drop back, exposing more of his neck that offered itself to Sakusa as a canvas for his lips and teeth and tongue. 

“Fuck,” Atsumu mumbled, looking down at the man before him. “You’re so good. So pretty, baby.” 

  
Sakusa’s eyes were unfocused and his face was a dazed expression in a shade of violent red. “Move,” he croaked out. “Please, please Atsumu.” 

They say flesh and blood cannot inherit the kingdom of god, but what if heaven could be formed in the tiny space between two bodies? The small gap where breaths crashed together held more grace than sacrifice to the dark earth. Tenderness shared in feverish touches were more sincere than the devotion to prayer.

Love in all its forms came undone when Atsumu drew Sakusa into a kiss, murmuring a quiet, “Of course.” And the greatest rewards were always earthly desires; the flash of pain that came with the tug of hair or the scrape of teeth against skin. Yielding to the bodily need of  _ more. _

Sakusa moved his arms around Atsumu’s neck. He lifted himself up and sank down with a throaty groan and Atsumu met Sakusa’s ass in the middle with every upwards thrust after that.

Sakusa’s building moans tumbled into stuttered whines, scattered with pleads of  _ harder _ and broken imitations of Atsumu’s own name. 

“I–I’m– _ ngh _ –close,” Sakusa gasped, voice too hoarse, too breathless to manage anything above a whisper. He took his dick in his hand and started stroking himself, speeding towards the edge of desire.

Atsumu bit his lip and nodded shakily. “Me too.” He took a hold of Sakusa’s hips, thrusting harder into his ass, hips jerking with each movement closer to release. 

Only the night sky and the endless constellations of stars were witness to the graceless collapse of bodies and the rapid plunge into decadent carnage. 

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo u wanna kudos this sooo bad


End file.
